Omedetō gozαimasυ, okāchαn
by Isi-san
Summary: ¡Feliz día de las madres, mujeres de FanFiction! Una pequeña ovación hacia todas ustedes, que aman incondicionalmente a sus hijos.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, su universo y personajes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:**_ Pequeño spoiler de lo que va a partir del manga 500 y aproximadamente hasta el 504 _

**N/A:** Si ya vos leíste el manga 505 adelante con la lectura, sino es así… tal vez sólo pienses que saqué una parte de esto de mi retorcida imaginación.

_Omedetō gozaimasu, okāchan = Muchas Felicidades, Mamá_

* * *

_**.:Omedetō gozαimasυ, okāchαn:.**_

_By Isi-san._

._**  
**_

_A__ las que se preocupan en exceso, por niños que hasta se limpian en su ropa…_

En ese momento vio a un par de niños de la academia comiendo junto a la que parecía su mamá, mientras se limpiaban sus pequeñas manos llenas de salsa en las faldas de la mujer.

_A__ las que aman incondicionalmente, a alguien que aún no ha nacido…_

En ese momento, miró a Sakura caminar junto con Sasuke, mientras ella acariciaba su abdomen de más de siete meses y su mirada dulce se posaba sobre sí misma y sobre el hombre que un año atrás se había convertido en su esposo.

_A__ las que corrigen, aunque las miren mal y se digan improperios en voz baja sobre ellas, mientras con un nudo en la garganta ellas reprenden a los más pequeños…_

En ese momento, TenTen castigaba a su hijo mayor por haberle pegado con una cubeta de juguete, a la menor de sus dos hijos Hyuuga.

_A__ las que luchan por nosotros con cada una de sus fuerzas… Aunque les toque hacerlo solas._

El retrato que vio a continuación le dolió un poco, pero siguió caminando pronto y derecho a su destino. Era Kurenai, mientras caminaba con su pequeño hijo de cabello negro y entraban a la florería Yamanaka, probablemente por las flores mensuales que dejaban en la tumba de Asuma el 12 de cada mes.

_A quien tiene como palabra favorita —No—, que es sinónimo de amor y preocupación…_

Ahí vio como la mayor de la rama principal Hyuuga, de cabello oscuro y largo, perseguía a un pequeño rubio que escapaba de ella. Él se subía a los árboles intentando controlar su chakra, pero no lo lograba con mucho éxito. "Naru-kun, no hagas eso!", "Bájate de ahí", "Le diré a tu padre", "No saltes desde ahí", "¡Naru-kun!"

_Esas que esperan un hijo…_

Se sentía orgulloso de ser de los pocos que sabía ese gran secreto, era admirable y un honor que el Hatake confiara tanto en él. La imagen era clara, Anko estaba con Kakashi en un callejón escondido por donde el shinobi de coleta alta pasaba caminando, ambos estaban tomados de la mano frente a una vitrina que estaba repleta de artefactos para niños recién nacidos… cunas, ropa, juguetes… Tan concentrados en eso que no notaron que el Nara caminaba detrás de ellos, o simplemente no se quisieron molestar en darse la vuelta a saludar.

_Y a las que __se despidieron de él…_

En ese momento recordó como Naruto le explicó la charla que había tenido con su madre, y lo mucho que le dolía ver que ella sufrió mucho por él en sus últimos momentos… Pero lo alegre que estaba porque ella aún donde estaba, en el cielo o hacia donde vayan las almas… aún se preocupaba por él y lo amaba.

_Ese nombre genérico de__ "madre"… que se volvió propio._

Pensó mientras entraba a su casa.

_Porque madres hay muchas, pero sólo una responde cuando la llamo._

—Mamá.

_A las p__asadas, presentes y futuras…_

—¿Shikamaru?

_**—Omedetō gozaimasu, okāchan.**_

—¡Oh, hijo! Pensé que no vendrías hoy porque estabas de misión. —Dijo con alegría mientras lo abrazaba.

—Fue problemático lograr el permiso de Tsunade–sama, pero no podía irme de misión el día de las madres, no sin antes visitarte…

—Te amo, hijo —Interrumpió su palabrería, besando constantemente la frente de su pequeño gran shinobi—. Preparé un poco de comida para papá y para mí. ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

_Definitivamente Temari lo mataría por no llegar a la 'misión' de Suna ese día temprano, como habían acordado, pero una madre es una madre._

—Claro que sí, Oka-san. —Dijo tomando su brazo y escoltándola a la cocina en donde comió durante muchos años la comida casera que extrañaba desde que se había ido de casa.

—Vieras que ayer estaba pensando en ti, _me puse a limpiar la casa y entonces vi… —_Dijo mientras le contaba sobre su día…

_Madre como la mía. Sólo una._

* * *

_Ok, quería escribir algo para el día de las madres. ¡Y aquí está =)! El día de las Madres en mi país fue el domingo 15 de Agosto, pero no pude publicar hasta ahora, dos días después u_u.  
_

_Espero que lo disfruten, ¡y feliz día a todas las mamás del mundo! Y de la comunidad de FanFiction en especial ^^  
_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
